Always Love You
by Yuki'NF MMH
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sedang cemburu hanya karena Hinata yang selalu menghampiri Naruto. Ia berpikir jika Naruto tidak mencintainya lagi. Tapi, apa perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapatkan Sakura itu mudah? Mana mungkin Naruto mau melepaskan Sakura begitu saja. RnR? Enjoy it!


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by me!**_

_**WARNING! : AU, agak OOC, typo(s), cerita pasaran dan kekurangan lainnya.**_

_**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page**_

**Yuki No Fujisaki **_**Present**_**...**

_**Always Love You**_

* * *

Hari ini aku pulang sekolah sendirian, memang hal ini tidak biasa karena biasanya aku selalu pulang bersama seseorang. Kalian pasti bepikir _'siapa orang itu?'_ Dia adalah kekasihku. Memang agak aneh, mengapa aku harus menerima pernyataan cinta seorang pemuda yang _hyperaktif_, berisik, bodoh, dan kekurangan lainnya. Tapi, hatiku berkata lain, disisi lain, dia selalu ada untukku, menemaniku, memperhatikanku bahkan menyemangatiku. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, kami sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun lebih, lumayan lama bukan?

Dulu aku sangat mencintai dan tergila-gila dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke. Dia begitu tampan, menawan dan keren tapi, dia sangat tidak peduli pada apapun. Waktu aku masih kecil aku berhasil berteman dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke adalah sahabat dan rival Naruto. Tentu saja aku lebih dulu mengenal Naruto dibanding Sasuke karena orang tua ku dan Naruto adalah sahabat dekat. Aku sangat senang bisa berteman dan mengobrol dengan Sasuke karena Sasuke hanya mau bicara dengan orang-orang terdekatnya saja atau guru-guru di sekolah. Selain mereka, dia tidak akan buka mulut. Sekalipun membuka mulut dia hanya mengucapkan dua kata _trademark_ andalannya _'Hn'_.

_"Sakura, aku tidak cinta padamu. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, tidak lebih!"_Waktu Sasuke berkata seperti itu hatiku serasa ditusuk ribuan samurai(?). Aku menyatakan cintaku pada Sasuke saat kami baru memasuki SMA, waktu itu aku terus menangis tapi, Naruto berhasil menghiburku. Sejak saat itulah aku mulai belajar melupakan Sasuke dan membuka hatiku untuknya yang sejak kecil selalu mengatakan _"Sakura-chan aku mencintaimu!"_Hingga ternyata aku benar-benar bisa mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Tapi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh dengan Naruto, akhir-akhir ini dia selalu bersama Hinata. Bukan! Lebih tepatnya Hinata yang sering mendatangi Naruto. Memang senyuman, dan tingkah konyol Naruto terhadapku tidak berubah, yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah Hinata, karena aku tahu kalau Hinata itu menyukai Naruto. Itulah alasanku selalu pulang sendirian akhir-akhir ini karena, setiap ingin pulang Hinata pasti datang menghampiri kami.

_"Gomen Naruto, aku baru ingat kalau sepulang sekolah aku ada janji bertemu dengan ibuku. Aku duluan ya, sebaiknya kau antar Hinata pulang, jaa~"_

Itu adalah alasan yang kubuat untuk jauh dari Naruto dan Hinata. Sebenarnya, Hinata adalah adik kelas kami, dia kelas 10 sedangkan aku dan Naruto kelas 11 sama seperti, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, dan masih banyak lagi. Kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku membenci Hinata. Jawabannya adalah tidak, aku menganggapnya seperti adikku karena aku ini anak satu-satunya dan menurutku Hinata itu cocok menjadi adik karena wajah yang manis dan polos itu, aku menyayanginya.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku setelah mampir dari sebuah toko untuk membeli minuman hangat karena, akhir-akhir ini suhu cuaca di musim hujan lumayan dingin. Aku kembali berpikir, _apa Naruto tidak memikirkan perasaanku? _Seolah-olah dia menganggap diriku baik-baik saja.

Kau tahu Naru? Melihatmu terlalu dekat dengan Hinata membuat hatiku sakit. Ingin sekali aku menangis saat ini juga dan memukul kepalamu yang polos itu tapi, aku tidak boleh menangis disini. Menangis akan membuat aku terlihat lemah tapi, aku tidak bisa membendungnya.

Tes... tes... tes...

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke langit ternyata tetesan kecil air hujan mulai turun dan disusul oleh ribuan tetesan air hujan membuat seluruh pejalan kaki segera membuka payung mereka atau sebagian dari mereka lebih memilih untuk berteduh. Tapi, tidak untukku, justru aku sangat senang guyuran air yang deras ini membasahi rambut _pink_ ku, seragam sekolah, hingga seluruhnya basah.

_Arigatou Kami-sama, hujanmu ini dapat menyamarkan air mataku_. Saat itu juga aku mengeluarkan air mataku sebanyak-banyaknya, menumpahkan seluruh rasa sakit yang selama ini kubendung. Tak aku pedulikan tatapan orang yang memandangku. Aku terlalu menyukai hujan ini, aku merasa hujan ini mengerti perasaanku saat ini. Beberapa menit berlalu hingga akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah. Hmp... Aku yakin saat aku masuk ke dalam rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyub seperti ini aku akan mendapatkan teriakan dari ibu.

.

_**Normal POV**_

Setelah menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, Sakura mulai memutar kenop pintu rumahnya. "_Tadaima._"

"_Okaeri_ Sakura, kenapa kau pulang terlam~ kenapa kau basah kuyub begitu?!"

_'Tuhkan bener, baru juga bilang Tadaima.'_Batin Sakura saat ibunya melihatnya pulang dengan keadaan basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"_Gomennasai Kaa-san_." Haruno Mebuki, ibunya Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas saat putrinya membungkuk minta maaf.

"Sekarang bersihkan badanmu jangan sampai kau masuk angin lalu turun kebawah! Aku menunggumu!"

_'Mau ceramah nih, dasar ibu-ibu.'_

"Jangan mendumel!" Sakura tersentak pada saat menuju lantai atas, ibunya seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Sakura langsung turun ke lantai bawah menemui ibunya yang sudah menunggunya di ruang keluarga dengan dua cangkir coklat panas. Dan betul saja, saat Mebuki memberikan segelas coklat panas untuk Sakura, Mebuki langsung mengeluarkan ceramahan panjang mengenai pentingnya menjaga kesehatan hinggal hal-hal yang akan merepotkan jika Sakura sakit. Sakura hanya menanggapinya bosan, ia merasa orang tua nya ini terlalu _Overprotective_.

"_Kaa-san, _kumohon jangan adukan hal ini pada _tou-san,_"

"Aku tidak menjamin hal itu."

"_Kaa-san onegai..._"

"Haahhh... baiklah." Mebuki menghela napas pasrah saar Sakura mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya.

"_Arigatou Kaa-san_," Ternyata belajar jurus mata itu dari Naruto ada gunanya juga. Sakura saja bisa luluh saat Naruto sudah mengeluarkan salah satu jurus mata itu, rasanya seperti melihat pengemis (?).

"Ada syaratnya!"

"Aduh... apa lagi _Kaa-san_? Ada syaratnya segala!"

"Jangan hujan-hujanan seperti ini lagi! Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau pulang sendirian? Biasanya Naruto mengantarmu."

"A-ah i-itu, Na-naruto umm di-dia ada ma-masalah ja-jadi dia harus pulang cepat." Jawab Sakura gelagapan, ia semakin takut jika ibunya makin penasaran karena Mebuki menatapnya tajam penuh selidik seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Baiklah _Kaa-san_ percaya padamu, lagi pula Naruto itu anak yang baik."

**-0-0-0-**

Sakura mengehempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur saat sampai dikamarnya, kepalanya sangat berat karena terguyur air hujan, air hujan itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit kepala, belum lagi telinganya masih terasa panas setelah mendengar ocehan ibunya.

Sakura meraba meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya mencari handphone-nya, ia terkejut melihat ada 30 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 15 _e-mail _masuk dan semua itu dari salah satu kontak-nya bernama 'Naruto'. Sakura pun membuka satu-persatu pesan itu.

_**From : NarutoRamen_dattebayo**_

_**Sakura-chan kau sudah sampai rumah? Kenapa tadi lari begitu saja? -_-**_

_**...**_

_**From : NarutoRamen_dattebayo**_

_**Sakura-chan? Kau sudah sampai rumah 'kan? Kenapa tidak membalas pesan ku dattebayo :(**_

_**...**_

_**From : NarutoRamen_dattebayo**_

_**Sakura-chan? Ayolah setidaknya kau balas satu pesanku ini, jangan buat aku khawatir. Masa aku sudah sampai rumah kau belum? Beri aku kabar.**_

_**...**_

Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat semua isi pesan itu tapi, ia tersenyum, ternyata Naruto masih peduli padanya. Saat hendak membalas salah satu pesan Naruto ternyata _handphone_ Sakura lebih dulu berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

Baka-Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum melihat nama itu tertera di layar _handphone_ nya, dengan cepat ia menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan alat itu ketelinganya.

"_Moshi-moshi._"

_"Moshi-moshi Sakura-chan. Kenapa baru mengangkat teleponku? E-mail ku juga tidak kau balas, kau dari mana? Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku ini sangat menghawatirkanmu, dattebayo."_

"_Baka_! Bicaranya jangan seperti kereta! Tadi aku membantu _Kaa-san._"

_"Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Aku merindukan suaramu."_

Sakura hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang menurutnya berlebihan itu atau gampangnya kita sebut lebay. Sakura bersumpah akan menghajar kepala Naruto jika orang itu ada di sampingnya tapi, karena _tidak ada _Sakura hanya bisa mengehela napas.

"Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu! Kau ini berlebihan!"

_"Pokoknya aku rindu Sakura-chan."_

"Aku berjanji akan menjitak kepalamu besok disekolah, Naruto!"

_"Whaa... itu tanda sayang dari Sakura-chan, aku menunggu."_

"Aku akan menghajarmu besok!"

_"Whaa... itu adalah tanda cinta darimu, aku akan menunggunya juga Sakura-chan."_

"_BAKA_! BESOK AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

TUT

Sakura meremas _handphone_ nya, hatinya bergejolak tak menentu saat Naruto berkata seperti itu. Mengingat-ingat perkataan Naruto tadi membuat wajahnya mendidih dan dengan cepat Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

_'Sebaiknya aku tidur duluan.' _Pikir Sakura lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

**-0-0-0-**

_**DI TEMPAT NARUTO**_

_"BAKA! BESOK AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"_

Naruto menjauhkan _handphone_-nya dari telinganya mendengar teriakan membahana Sakura. Ia yakin telinganya akan rusak jika _handphone_ itu tetap nangkring ditelinganya. "Tunggu dulu Sakura-_chan_!"

Tut tut tut

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Yah... dia marah? Aku 'kan hanya khawatir padanya tapi, kalau dia bisa marah seperti itu berarti dia baik-baik saja."

Naruto membaringkan rubuhnya diranjang _King Size_ itu, perasaannya lega saat mengetahui keadaan Sakura. Naruto hanya khawatir Sakura kehujanan karena sekarang memasuki musim hujan dan hampir hujan setiap harinya. Padahal saat pulang sekolah tadi Naruto berusaha membujuk Sakura agar ikut pulang dengan mobilnya bersama Hinata tapi, Sakura menolak dan mengatakan kalau dia ada janji dengan ibunya.

Naruto tahu kalau Sakura berbohong, tatapan Sakura saat itu sangat terlihat dimata Naruto bahwa gadis itu sedang berbohong. Naruto sudah sangat hafal dengan semua tindakan gadis itu karena Naruto sudah menyukai Sakura saat mereka masih berumur 7 tahun tapi, ia baru berhasil mendapatkan hati Sakura saat dirinya yang sekarang berusia 16 tahun, karena apa? Karena dulu Sakura menyukai sahabat sekaligus rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku merasa sikap Sakura-_chan_ berubah saat Hinata sesekali menghampiriku, atau hanya perasaan ku saja ya?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Ahh... Sudahlah." Oke! Naruto benar-benar tidak peka.

**-0-0-0-**

"Sakura! Cepat turun!" Sakura menghela napas mendengar suara ibunya yang memanggilnya dari bawah hanya untuk sarapan pagi. _Good _Sakura! Padahal masih pagi tapi, kau sudah membuang satu kebahagianmu.

"_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_!" Sakura melongo melihat Naruto yang sekarang ikut sarapan bersama keluarganya. Sakura menuju meja makan dan duduk di samping Naruto lalu melirik pemuda disampingnya.

DUAGH

"_It-ttai_ Sakura-_chan_, ini masih pagi dan kau sudah memukul kepalaku?" Naruto merengek sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis terkena bogeman mentah dari tangan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ini baru pembukaan, sampai disekolah nanti aku akan langsung menghabisimu."

GLEK

Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludahnya paksa melihat seringaian iblis yang tertampang jelas di wajah Sakura. Bahkan, Kizashi dan Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan pandangan err... Takut. _'Mebuki sayang, saat Sakura masih dalam kandungan, kamu ngidam apa sih?'_ Batin Kizashi.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau ini kejam sekali." Kata Mebuki ikut duduk di meja makan setelah selesai membuat beberapa roti bakar. "Setidaknya perlakukan tamu dengan baik." Ucap sang kepala keluarga.

"Iya, iya!" Jawab Sakura mulai mengambil sarapannya, diikuti yang lainnya. Setelah sarapan Sakura dan Naruto bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Extra waspada bawa mobilnya Naruto, kerena akhir-akhir ini hujan, jalanan agak licin." Pesan Kizashi saat Naruto dan Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar rumah. "_Ha'i_! Kizashi _ji-san_!" Balas Naruto hormat ala tentara.

"_Ittekimasu_!"

"_Itteirasai_!"

Saat di luar rumah, Sakura langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi depan, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang langsung duduk di kursi kemudi lalu, mulai melajukan mobil berwarna _Blue Shapphire_ itu menuju Konoha Gakuen.

Beberapa menit di perjalanan, hanya ada keheningan di antara mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Kau serius mau membunuhku hari ini, Sakura-_chan_? Setidaknya, biarkan aku menikahimu dulu."

"Mungkin saja!" Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Naruto saat menatap mata Sakura yang mendelik tajam kearahnya dan kepalan tangan Sakura yang kapan saja bisa mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

"Kau jahat Sakura-_chan_, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan _dattebayo_!" Rengek Naruto membuat Sakura menghela napas lagi, lalu gadis musim semi itu menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya melihat kelakuan Naruto yang seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah, sekarang perhatikan jalanmu, kau sedang mengemudi." Balas Sakura lembut.

"Whaa... Sakura-_chan_ memang baik! Aku mencintaimu!"

Blush...

Wajah Sakura langsung panas, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela, gadis itu berharap Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah, karena akan sangat memalukan. Setelah hampir lebih dari 30 menit, mobil Naruto sudah memasuki gedung besar, mewah, bertingkat ala Konoha Gakuen.

**-0-0-0-**

Brak!

"_Minna_! _Ohayou dattebayo_!" Seisi kelas menatap pintu kelas yang digeser paksa oleh Naruto, sebagiannya ada yang menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Naruto, ada juga yang langsung menampakkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Yo _ohayou_ Naruto!"

Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat Naruto sudah mulai berbincang-bincang heboh dengan yang lainnya, ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat duduknya di depan Ino, sahabatnya.

"Pacarmu itu heboh sekali, kau hebat bisa bertahan dengan orang macam Naruto." Sakura hanya mendengus kecil, mata hijaunya menatap Naruto yang memang selalu _hyperaktif_ entah, Sakura sendiri bingung _apa yang Naruto makan hingga memiliki sifat yang berlebihan seperti itu?_

"Kau juga hebat! Bisa bertahan dengan rusa malas macam Shikamaru. Kau tahu? Meskipun Naruto begitu, kelakuannya itu selalu membuatku terhibur." Ino hanya membalas senyuman lebar Sakura, ia senang bisa melihat senyum sahabatnya itu. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering curhat padanya mengenai Naruto dan Hinata. Ino tahu perasaan sahabat merah mudanya ini.

**-0-0-0-**

_**SKIP TIME**_

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi membuat semua murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas yang menurut mereka seperti neraka dunia. Setelah memasukan buku dan alat tulisnya, Naruto sudah berdiri di depan meja Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo makan siang." Sakura tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menyeringai lebar dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura membuat gadis ini sedikit merona. Naruto menarik pelan tangan Sakura lalu berjalan bersama keluar kelas.

"A-ano Naruto-_senpai_, bo-boleh aku bi-bicara denganmu?" Tanya seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan kelas, gadis berambut indigo panjang, "Tentu saja Hinata! Kau tinggal bicara saja." Sakura yang masih setia berdiri disamping Naruto hanya diam dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya membuat Naruto menoleh pada Sakura seolah-olah tatapan dan raut wajah Sakura mengatakan _kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku_.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin bicara de-denganmu. Bolehkan Sa-sakura-_senpai_?"

"I-itu umm..." sebelum Sakura menjawab, Naruto sudah memotongnya. "_Gomen_ Hinata, aku dan Sakura-_chan _akan makan bersama. Nanti saja ya?" Setelah Hinata mengangguk setuju, Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus sebentar kepala Hinata lalu, ia dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantin.

"Kau ingin makan apa Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Naruto sebelum mereka memasuki area kantin.

"Aku ingin makan nasi dengan udang _teriyaki_ saja."

"Baiklah, biar aku yang membelinya untukmu, kau cari tempat duduk saja." Detik itu juga mereka sudah memasuki area kantin yang luas itu. Aroma berbagai makanan juga menguar membuat siapa pun akan langsung kelaparan.

"Jadi, kau mau beli apa Na~"

"Huwaa... Ramen! _I'm coming for you_!" Sakura melongo saat kekasihnya langsung berlari meninggalkannya hanya demi ramen, sekali lagi, demi ramen! Muncul perempatan siku-siku di dahi lebar Sakura. Oke, sekarang gadis ini cemburu dengan ramen, _bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku hanya untuk ramen?!_

Sakura hanya menghela napas memaklumi sifat Naruto, _'tenang Sakura, kau harus tenang.'_ Pikirnya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, mata _emerald_ nya menelusuri seluruh meja kantin, mencari meja kosong untuk dirinya dan Naruto makan, tapi semua meja sudah terisi.

"Hai Sakura! Disini!" Sakura mencari sumber suara dan menemukan Ino yang sedang melambaikan sebelah tangannya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Ino. "Masih ada 2 kursi kosong disini, mau bergabung?"

"Yahh... mau bagaimana lagi? Tampaknya meja kantin sudah terisi semua." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di depan Ino lalu menatap pemuda berambut nanas yang menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja kantin dengan tangan yang dijadikan bantal.

"Shikamaru tidur lagi?"

"Seperti tidak tahu Shikamaru saja. Saat ujian saja dia masih bisa tidur, untungnya dia pintar. Aku yakin, jika rumahnya terendam banjir dia akan tetap pulas tertidur, tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang terbawa arus banjir." Sakura terkikik geli mendengar ocehan Ino yang makin ngawur.

"Oh... Ino disini." Ucap Naruto yang baru saja datang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk nasi dengan sepiring udang _teriyaki_ juga dan dua mangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo. Naruto mendudukan dirinya disamping Sakura lalu meletakkan makanan pesanan Sakura di hadapan gadis itu sendiri.

"Ya, tidak ada meja kosong lagi, lebih baik kita bergabung dengan Ino."

"Ya, itu tak menjadi masalah untukku, _dattebayo_!"

"_Arigatou_ sudah membelikanku ramen Naruto, walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka ramen tapi, terima kasih sudah membuatmu kerepotan." Ucap Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba bangun lalu, ingin menarik satu mangkung ramen milik Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto memegang mangkuk ramennya.

"Enak saja! Kedua ramen ini milikku, beli sendiri sana!" Naruto menarik mangkuk ramennya kembali, tidak terima kalau ramennya dimakan orang lain.

_'Dasar rakus'_ dua kata itulah yang dipikirkan Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Ini untukmu, makanya jangan tidur terus," Ino menyodorkan sekotak bentou ke Shikamaru. "_Arigatou_, kupikir kau lupa padaku." Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ayo kita makan!" Mereka mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Sakura.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" Ucap mereka serempak lalu mulai menyantap makanannya masing-masing. Ino, Sakura, dan Shikamaru makan dengan santai, sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang dengan ganasnya melahap dua mangkuk ramen jumbo dengan tidak berperi-ramenan (?).

"Huwaa... Kenyangnya!" Naruto berseru senang setelah menghabiskan ramennya. "Huh, lain kali makanlah dengan pelan dan jangan berantakan begini." Naruto sedikit merona saat Sakura membersihkan sisa kuah ramen yang masih menempel di sekitar sudut bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau perhatian sekali, aku mencintaimu!"

DUAGH!

"Diam! Kau membuatku malu, _baka_!" Sakura memukul Naruto disampingnya saat Naruto seketika ingin menerjang Sakura dengan pelukan, tentu saja perkataan Naruto yang cukup keras itu mengundang tatapan murid lain yang sedang makan dan membuat wajahnya panas seketika.

**-0-0-0-**

_**SKIP TIME (PULANG SEKOLAH)**_

"Tunggu!"

"Eh? Ada apa Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung saat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "I-itu, buku sains ku tertinggal dikolong meja."

"Kau tunggu disini, biar aku yang mengambilnya." Sakura memegang lengan Naruto saat Naruto ingin kembali menuju kelas yang ada di lantai atas. "Kau saja yang tunggu aku disini, biarkan aku mengambilnya sendiri."

"Ta-tapi~" belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura sudah berlari ke dalam lagi menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal.

.

.

"Fuhh... kenapa harus tertinggal sih?!" Keluh Sakura yang ogah-ogahan memasuki kelasnya yang sudah sepi dan dengan cepat ia mengambil bukunya di kolong mejanya.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, ia berpikir pasti Naruto sudah bosan menunggu. Saat ingin berbelok, tempat Naruto menunggu, Sakura kembali memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan badannya di balik tembok, Sakura sedikit mengintip Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata, ia ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Sakura-_chan_ lama sekali padahal cuma mengambil buku, tahu begini, lebih baik aku menemaninya tadi." Keluh Naruto.

"Mu-mungkin kembali sebentar lagi. Na-naruto-_senpai_ aku ingin bilang se-sesuatu padamu."

"Langsung saja, _dattebayo_"

"_Etto_... a-aku tahu ini la-lancang, Na-naruto-_senpai_ juga sudah memiliki Sa-sakura-_senpai_. Ta-tapi, aku benar-benar me-menyukaimu, bisakah kau me-melihat ke arahku se-sedikit?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata hingga tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum miris, ia tahu hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi, ia juga berpikir akan tidak ada ada laki-laki yang menolak Hinata, karena Hinata termasuk putri yang paling cantik disekolah ini.

Karena terlalu takut mendengar jawaban Naruto, Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pulang ke rumah, ia memilih jalan memutar agar tidak mengganggu dua orang itu.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Dari dulu, saat usiaku masih 7 tahun aku sudah sangat menyukai Sakura." Setelah beberapa menit hanya ada keheningan, Naruto mulai membuka suara, Hinata hanya diam, mendengarkan perkataan yang akan Naruto keluarkan.

"Sebenarnya dulu, itu adalah cinta sepihak dariku karena Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke. Saat itu, Sakura selalu berusaha mengambil hati Sasuke, begitupun dengan aku yang juga berusaha mengambil hati Sakura. Hingga akhirnya setahun yang lalu, Sakura duluan yang menyatakan cintanya ke Sasuke. Hatiku sakit mengetahui hal itu tapi, asal Sakura bahagia dan selalu tersenyum itu sudah cukup bagiku~" Naruto berhenti sejenak, lalu mulai melanjutkannya kembali.

"Kau tahu apa yang Sasuke balas? Dia dengan bodohnya menolak Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menangis. Aku sempat bertengkar dengan Sasuke karena hal itu. Dengan perlahan, aku selalu menghibur Sakura hingga suatu hari aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat Sakura menerimaku. Sakura memang bukan gadis yang feminim, apalagi sifat kasarnya membuat banyak laki-laki yang takut padanya~" Naruto dan Hinata sedikit terkikik, terutama Naruto yang langsung mengingat wajah Sakura yang terlihat menyeramkan jika memukul atau membentak laki-laki yang kurang ajar.

"Sifatnya itulah yang membuatku menyukainya, unik. Pada saat dia tersenyum, itu adalah senyuman terindah bagiku, itulah yang membuatku semakin mencintai Sakura hingga sekarang. Perasaanku terhadap Sakura sama sekali tidak berubah, aku mencintainya. Kau mengerti aku 'kan Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia menatap Naruto dan tersenyum manis. "Kau sangat mencintainya _senpai_, aku ingin kau menjaga Sakura-_senpai_ dengan baik."

"Yosh! Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dengan baik!" Jawab Naruto mantap dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa _senpai_ baik sekali padaku? Mau mengantarku pulang dan lain-lain?"

"Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik, sama seperti Neji yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku. Sebenarnya teman sekelasku ada yang menyukaimu, kau tunggu saja sampai dia menyatakan perasaannya untukmu." Naruto mengusap pelan kepala Hinata membuat wajah gadis itu mendadak mendidih.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku harus pe-pergi, _nii-san_ pasti sudah me-menungguku. _Jaa senpai_!" Naruto hanya mentap bingung Hinata yang langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

"Oh iya! Sakura-_chan_ kemana?!" Naruto menepuk jidatnya mengingat Sakura yang belum kembali dari tadi, Naruto langsung berlari kedalam untuk mencari Sakura tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto menuju gerbang sekolah untuk bertanya kepada petugas.

"Paman! Apa kau melihat Haruno Sakura?"

"Oh gadis berambut _pink_ ya?" Naruto menjawab cepat dengan anggukan. "Dia sudah keluar sambil berlari, mau kau apakan gadis itu sampai berlari?" Naruto tersedak mendengar pertanyaan penjaga gerbang ini yang berpikir aneh-aneh.

"Aishh... aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa! Apa sudah lama dia keluar?"

"Tidak juga, mungkin sekitar lima menit yang lalu." Naruto kembali mengangguk lalu berlari, berniat mengejar Sakura. "Terima kasih paman!"

.

.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah saat matanya samar-samar menangkap sosok Sakura di keramaian. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya, menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang dikenalinya. _'Naruto?'_ Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, mengabaikan Naruto yang terus memanggilnya. Sebaliknya, Naruto semakin bingung dengan kelakuan Sakura yang terus mengabaikan panggilannya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya lalu, dengan cepat Naruto berhasil mendapatkan sebelah tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya erat.

Sakura tersentak saat tangannya digenggam seseorang dari belakang, Sakura sangat kenal genggaman hangat ini, dengan cepat ia menyentakkan tangannya dan kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto. Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya hingga kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

_Shapphire _bertemu _emerald_

"Kau ini kenapa Sakura-_chan_?!" Naruto meninggikan nada suaranya membuat Sakura terdiam lalu menunduk, tidak mau memandang pemuda di depannya.

Tes... tes... tes...

Ratusan disusul ribuan tetes air hujan mulai mengguyur tanah kota ini, orang-orang juga mulai membuka payungnya, bahkan berlarian ke pinggir jalan mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Tapi, kedua pasangan itu tetap berdiri mematung ditempat, mengabaikan guyuran hujan yang semakin deras membuat seluruh tubuh mereka basah. Hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka berdua hingga Naruto membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" Kali ini Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya lebih lembut, Sakura tetap diam dan menunduk tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto berikan untuknya. "Tatap lawan bicaramu, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto memegang dagu Sakura lalu menariknya hingga kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya melihat mata Sakura, _gadis ini menangis_, ia tahu kalau Sakura sedang menangis meskipun guyuran air hujan yang cukup deras menyamarkan air mata itu tapi, Naruto tahu.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto lagi, Sakura dengan cepat menepis tangan Naruto lalu berbalik. "Tidak! Aku tidak menangis!" Naruto kembali menarik tubuh Sakura lalu memegang erat kedua pundak gadis itu.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kau, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sangat mengerti dirimu." Sakura terdiam sebentar, "Bagaimana kau dengan Hinata? Kau menyukai gadis itu kan? Apa sekarang kau mau memutuskanku?" Naruto melongo, _pacarnya ini sedang cemburu atau apa?_

"Dasar bodoh!" Naruto memukul pelan kepala Sakura lalu langsung mengelus rambutnya halus, Sakura hanya diam dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Perjuangan untuk mendapatkanmu itu tidak mudah, Sakura_-chan_. Butuh bertahun-tahun hingga akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkanmu, mana mungkin dengan mudahnya aku melepaskanmu."

"Ja-jadi ka-kau..." Tawa Naruto meledak saat melihat wajah Sakura yang langsung merah dan gadis itu makin salah tingkah.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Begitu juga denganmu, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura lalu mendekapnya erat. Naruto merasakan jika Sakura membalas pelukannya lalu mengangguk dalam dekapannya.

_'Aku sangat menyukai hujan ini.' _Batin Sakura, menikmati sentuhan setiap tetes air hujan yang dingin ditambah dengan pelukan Naruto yang hangat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, konflik yang terjadi diantara mereka itu mengundang banyak pasang mata. Bahkan ada yang menitikkan air mata setelah menonton adegan drama jalanan gratis itu. Sakura baru menyadari, ternyata perlakuan mereka ini mengundang banyak penonton.

"Errr... Naruto, banyak yang melihat kita." Sakura mulai risih dengan keadaan sekarang. "Biarkan saja Sakura-chan, aku kedinginan." Balas Naruto yang malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

DUAK

"_Baka_! Kalau kau kedinginan, sekarang kita pulang! Kita ambil mobilmu dulu disekolah!" Naruto hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya saat tadi Sakura tiba-tiba mendorongnya lalu melayangkan pukulan _lembut_ untuk kepalanya.

"A-aduuhh... Sakura-_chan_. Hei tunggu aku!" Teriak Naruto saat Sakura pergi meninggalkannya lebih dulu. "Cepatlah! Kau lambat!"

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_." Sakura tersenyum lalu mereka bergandengan tangan di sepanjang perjalanan. "Sakura-_chan_, baju kita basah, kau tidak kedinginan?" Sakura menggeleng. "Ada kau disampingku, itu sudah membuatku hangat." Naruto tersenyum lalu semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan Sakura.

Para penonton di pinggir jalan hanya bisa melongo melihat pasangan yang tadi ribut, lalu bermesraan, kembali ribut lagi, lalu berbaikan lagi.

"Pasangan aneh, tapi unik. _Mendokusei._"

"Itu langka, Shikamaru. Harusnya Sakura tak perlu cemburu pada Hinata." Balas seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, mereka berdua dari tadi berteduh di pinggir jalan bersama para pejalan kaki lainnya dan mereka tak menyangka sahabat mereka malah bertengkar di jalan, hujan-hujanan.

"Hoaamm... Kau benar Ino."

_._

_._

_**The End**_

* * *

_**A/N : Akhirnya jadi juga, setelah sekian lama pengen publish fanfic ini, tapi baru setengah jalan saat itu. Karena udah selesai UN fanfic ini jadi juga. Fanfic yang lainnya akan aku cicil ketik terutama yang belum Complete :D**_

_**Oke! Ditunggu sanggahan, kritikan, saran, kesan, flame juga boleh, apapun itu deh, di kotak Review.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_


End file.
